


i’m the scene, you’re the director

by DragoniaMoon



Category: Queen - Fandom, roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoniaMoon/pseuds/DragoniaMoon
Summary: *title taken from frame and focus by lights*the old tale of a girl going to a party she doesn't really want to go to because she's a good friend and the guy who won't stop showing up and bothering her.(loosely based on roger taylor from queen. i started writing this last year instead of studying for exams. also everything is meant to be lowercase. that's how i wanted it to look! this is just for fun so enjoy.)
Relationships: female oc/roger taylor
Kudos: 6





	i’m the scene, you’re the director

going to this party was probably a mistake. i don’t know anyone except for laura. these are all her friends anyway. i’ve met them before but it’s not like we became instant buddies. it was kinda like when you’re introduced as the ugly friend and your only redeeming quality is being sorta funny. i’m not even sure i meet that quota honestly.

  
laura left me alone a few minutes after we got here. surprise surprise. i guess I can’t fault her for that though, it is a party after all. you’re supposed to have fun at those, I think? i usually just sit around and observe everyone else, steal a hit from a few people if I can. i look around, craning my neck looking for her and i spot her in the arms of some girl that isn’t her girlfriend. i wish she would just break up with her instead of acting like this. i haven’t mentioned it to rachel but i feel like i should. we make eye contact and she whispers something in the girl’s ear before making her way over to me.

“made any friends yet?” she asks, pouring a mix of soda and alcohol into a cup.“you know me, always the social butterfly.” she raises her right eyebrow at me, obviously not amused.

“dude, you do this every time. we go to a party or whatever and you just look like you’re bored the whole time. why do you even come?”

i shrug because i don’t even know the answer. she sighs and shoves the cup into my hand.

“drink,” she orders. “i’m not letting you feel sorry for yourself or whatever it is you do. it’s sad to watch from afar.”

i raise the cup to my nose and take a sniff.

“why are you sniffing your drink? don’t be weird.”

“i always sniff stuff before i eat or drink it. leave me alone,” i say defensively.

she holds up her hands, surrendering. “fine, fine. let me see you down it, then. go on now.”

i roll my eyes at her, taking a sip and grimacing. “did you have to put ¾ alcohol and ¼ soda in this? it tastes like ass.”

  
“well, it was originally for me but i’m donating it to a good cause. now finish it!”

  
i’m a big girl. I can handle it. the warm liquid slides down my throat with ease, but at the same time making me want to barf. that’s the last drink I’m ever going to let her make for me.

  
“see, that was easy wasn’t it?” she smiles, pouring one for herself.

  
my face feels really warm and I smile a little. I kind of like it. I don’t drink that much anymore so it hits me a bit faster.

  
she takes a drink of hers and looks over at me. “now I want you to keep them coming. I’ll check in on you periodically to see your progress. try to have a good time, yeah?”

  
i sigh. “i barely know anyone though.”

  
“that’s the point of a party! you get to know people, make friends. it’s not that scary. if all else fails, just sit and drink, maybe some guy will come and chat you up,” she winks.

  
I laugh. “I highly doubt that, but sure.”

  
“okay love, I’ll leave you to it. come find me when you’re proper sloshed!” she skips as she heads back to the girl in the living room, leaving me to my own devices.

  
okay okay um. what would a social person do at a party. dance probably, but i’d need a bit more to drink before i embarrass the fuck out of myself. my parents made me take ballroom dancing lessons with my younger sister in high school so let me just whip out a quick magic left turn from the foxtrot. i laugh quietly at myself.

  
“hey would you mind moving? you’re sorta blocking the drink selection,” a guy’s voice rudely interrupts my train of thoughts.

  
“you don’t gotta be such a dick about it man,” i reply, getting out the way. “did your parents not teach you manners?”

  
he runs a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair, before beginning to mix some stuff together. “oh alright, let me try again. would you please get the fuck out of the way?” he smirks at me and i stare at him.

  
“oh wow look folks, we got a real hardass out here.”

  
he laughs which makes me a little mad. why does he have to be so rude? is it too much to ask for a please? shit, maybe i’m just old fashioned.

“at least i actually know how to have a good time at party besides standing next to the drink table the whole time,” he retorts.

  
oh alright, fuck him. i’m still trying to figure this shit out at the ripe age of 23. I’m a little behind but that’s not reason to poke fun at me.

  
“and I suspect you a know a lot about the party scene, mr. i-know-how-to-party-and-you-don’t?”

  
“since i’m in a band, I would say so.”

  
“ah right, you’re conveniently in a band so you can make your point and be done with it. fantastic. does being in a band end up in all your conversations with people so you can brag about how great you play an instrument or sing or whatever it is you do?” I shoot back. I’m actually enjoying myself now.

  
“I play the drums, actually. and yeah sometimes. why not let everyone know how talented I am?”

  
layla by derek and the dominoes comes on loudly, making it impossible to hear what he says next.

  
i talk loudly, “dude, I can barely hear you but I bet you’re probably telling me you have a show and that you want me to tell the whole town and bring the huuuuge amount of friends i have!”

  
he rolls his eyes at me and just walks away with his drink in hand. alright geez fine then. and I thought we were getting along just fine. as he walks away though, I look at his butt just to gauge what I might be missing from chatting him up. I gotta admit, it’s a nice one. damn, he knows how to wear some black pants. but he was a bit of a dick so his personality leaves something to be desired.

  
i mix myself another drink, following laura’s orders. I don’t have to be at the record shop tomorrow so I won’t be too much in trouble if I have a bit more to drink. I start walking around, taking sips of my drink and just looking at people. most people are dancing with one another or sitting in groups talking. I seem to be the only lone wolf. I try to spot laura again but I don’t see her or the girl she was with. instead, I see the guy from earlier hanging around three other dudes, pointing over at me. the other three look at me and I see them laugh. I feel my face turning red and I quickly turn away, accidentally bumping into someone and spilling some of my drink.

  
“oh shit, I’m sorry,” I apologize at the girl I bumped into.

  
she smiles at me. “it’s fine hon, no harm done!”

  
I smile gratefully, heading towards the kitchen to grab a paper towel to clean my shirt. of course there’s now a wet spot on my left boob. can’t wait for someone to point that out. I hop onto the part of the counter where there’s no food or drink so someone doesn’t get pissed at me again. I wonder what he was saying to his friends. I didn’t think I did anything terribly funny. whatever, fuck him. he was ugly anyway.

  
I really like the wallpaper. it’s a mild yellow, with a daisy pattern. obviously, this person’s parents are out of town because no 20 something’s house would look like this. I finish off my drink, singing quietly to layla. my dad loves this song and belts it out to my mom all the time. it’s cute.

  
my black hair falls into my face and I push it back, then decide to just throw it in a high ponytail. I hop off the counter, definitely feeling a little bit more than tipsy now. time to fill up again, I guess. I head back to the table and mix the same thing. when I look up, I see laura again. the girl no where in sight. huh, that’s weird, since they were looking pretty cozy. I walk over to her and she yells when she sees me.

  
“hey babes!! you been following what I told you?”

  
“I’m on my third cup. I hope you’re happy. where’s the girl you were with?” I ask. wait. I didn’t mean to say that. it’s not really any of my business. fuck alcohol for making me say things.

  
she sighs. “she was one of those straight girls who wanted to just see what it was like to kiss a girl. not my thing. I’m not someone’s experiment.. but I don’t want to talk about it right now, I just wanna have fun.”

  
I take a swig of my drink and say another thing I never would have dared to say. “why can’t you just stick with rachel? is she not enough for you or something?” I immediately regret it.

  
her blue eyes get a little darker, more stormy and she looks pissed. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that to me because I’m trying to have fun with you. don’t bring that up again.” she walks away towards the drinks.

  
shit shit shit. that was dumb. not my business. but I’m right. I know I am. how would she like it if rachel was out doing the things she does? whatever. the opening of a doors song comes over the room and i start to move my body a little. i do know how to dance. I’m not awkward about it or anything. I just.. don’t like to do it in front of people normally? but for some reason, I’m not caring too much about it at the moment. I retuck my yellow button down back into my plaid skirt, just now realizing it had come out. when I look back up, the guy is looking over at me again. I feel a hand on my back and jump.

“geez, calm down it’s just me,” laura says.

  
I laugh shakily, finishing my drink and sitting my cup down. when I look back over at where he was, I don’t see him. I scan the room and see him dancing with another girl. she’s draped all over him, whispering into his ear and he laughs. he probably told her about his band stuff. girls are always dying to become groupies. I don’t know why I even care. laura snaps her fingers in front of my face.

  
“earth to Nance!”

  
I blink, not realizing I had gone into a trance.

  
“Sorry, sorry!” I say.

  
“Dance time?”

  
I shake my head. “I probably need one more before that happens.”

  
“fine whatever. I’ll be doing whatever while you go let your walls down.” she leaves me alone again, disappearing into the crowd of people. okay, one more. pouring, i sort of contemplate if this is a good idea. I realize I’m already at the point where I don’t really care anymore.

  
“we meet again,” I hear a familiar voice announce from behind me. great.

  
“I’d prefer we didn’t,” I say, moving away from him and drinking.

  
“if you say so.” he pours two drinks this time. probably one for that girl that’s all over him. why am I even thinking this much about it? I head to the main dance floor, trying to get a move going while not spilling my drink. I actually think I’m doing quite well. listening to the radio in my room and dancing while smoking a spliff has served me pretty good. I close my eyes and feel the music. feel the beat, get a groove going.

  
“hey there,” I hear and my eyes snap open to a man standing in front of me. he’s got shaggy brown hair and yellow sweater vest over a green shirt, and plaid pants matching my skirt.

  
“hi?” it comes out like a question. ugh.

  
“you seem to have a nice thing going over here. mind if I join you?”

  
okay. this is my chance to actually socialize like I told laura I would. “that’d be great,” I say. was that the right response?

  
he smiles at me and starts matching my moves, striking up conversation. he asks me what my name is, how old I am, what I do for a living, the usual. it’s sort of boring. he asks if I want another drink and I say yes, nodding. when he walks away, I sigh.

  
“you’re looking a little down.” oh please no. not blondie. I turn to my right and of course, it’s him. he’s without the girl.

  
“you seem to have lost your little arm piece,” I shoot back.

  
he walks closer to me, chuckling. “jealous?”

  
I scoff. “barely. I happen to have a very interesting man I’m talking to. he’s actually gone to get me a drink.”

  
“ah yeah, you could barely keep your excitement in.”

  
“are you stalking me or something?”

  
“nope, just observing.”

  
“Well quit observing and get on with your life. we had our moment at the drink table and I’m afraid to inform you that it’s over, whatever your name is.”

  
“Roger.”

  
“Huh?” I ask, confused.

  
“My name is Roger. What’s yours?”

  
“That’s none of your business, Roger who plays the drums in a band.”

  
“Hey Nancy! What do you want in your drink?” Luke, the guy I was dancing with before, yells loudly from across the room.

I groan and Roger smiles at me.

  
“Well Nancy, I suppose you should go tell your knight in shining armor what you want huh?” he laughs as he walks away. I hate my life. I actually do. he thinks he’s really fucking funny. walking over to luke, I put my hand on his arm.

  
“you don’t really need to yell like that,” I say to him. “but I guess just put some whiskey in there. I wish I could make a pink lady right now.”

  
he grimaces. “that’s such an… old woman drink.”

  
who the hell does this guy think he is? “can I not enjoy any drink I want? who cares if it’s an old woman drink, it tastes good.”

  
“if you say so, nance,” he shrugs, handing me my drink. nance? he’s known for me all of ten minutes and we’re already on nickname terms?

  
I try to make more conversation, but i’m just not terribly into it. that old woman drink comment kind of pissed me off anyways. excusing myself, I head to the bathroom upstairs hoping to just get a moment away from the music (and check the stain on my boob) and the people who barely know each other trying to forget what’s going on in their lives. luckily, there’s no one there so I slip in and lock the door behind me. sitting my drink down on the counter, I check out my shirt and see the stain is barely noticeable.

  
I take a deep breath and stare at myself in the mirror. i wish I didn’t have to mentally prepare myself for social functions. I wish I could be like laura and naturally be normal. or at least act like it but I can’t even do that. the record shop has helped me out a bit with my social issues. music is something I can talk about on and on, it doesn’t make me nervous to chat anyone up about it. a loud knock stirs me out of my reverie.

  
“hello?” I squeak.

  
“hurry up and pee,” that familiar voice yells.

  
“I think I’ll stay in here a little while longer actually, thanks.”

  
a pause. “Nancy-pants?” I groan.

  
“Roger from the band?”

  
“Fancy meeting you here, again. You should come out so I can pee and get on with my night.”

  
“After making the mistake of calling me Nancy-pants, I think you might need to find another bathroom,” I reply.

  
“Aw, come on! I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

  
“I highly doubt that.”

  
another pause. “I’ll get you in for free to see my bands next show.”

I bark out a laugh and then cover my mouth, embarrassed.

  
“Do you have a dog in there with you?”

  
I unlock and rip open the door really fast, surprising him. “Wow, you know how to keep it real don’t you?”

  
“I was joking! It was a really cute laugh, I promise,” he says, biting his lip and smiling.

  
“You sure do promise a lot,” I observe.

  
“I also promise we can continue this conversation after I take a piss.”

  
“Fine.” I roll my eyes, grabbing my drink from the counter and walking out past him.

  
he rushes in and I walk down the long hallway, checking out the upstairs. there’s probably five rooms up here and a few of them are closed. I really don’t want to think about what could be going on behind those doors. a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped.

  
“geez, Nancy-pants. you should take something to unwind a little.”

  
I turn around and shoot him a glare. “get rid of this Nancy-pants shit right now, drummer dude.”

  
“I quite like it so I think I’ll keep using it. thanks for the advice though.”

  
I sigh and slouch down to the floor, against the wall. He takes a moment before he decides to follow my lead. I look over at him.

  
“don’t you have friends to hang out with?” I ask.

  
he nods. “i do indeed. but you’re pretty fun to talk to, I’ll be honest.”  
“all we’re doing is bickering.”

  
“exactly, it’s refreshing.”

  
I roll my eyes for what feels like the millionth time tonight. “what would be refreshing is if you brought me some snacks from that lovely little table downstairs,” I say, pointing.

  
he chuckles, shaking his head and to my surprise, gets up to walk down the steps.

  
this man is definitely a character.


End file.
